Electrochemical treatment (ECT) of cancer involves inserting platinum anodes into the center of a tumor and platinum cathodes into the tumor periphery.A direct current is maintained between the anodes and cathodes for 30 minutes to several hours, for a dose of 100 coulombs per cubic centimeter. Dr. Xin Yu-ling of China summarized the results of 2516 cases from 66 hospitals at the 1st International Symposium on Electrochemotherapy of Cancer Tumors in Beijing October 20-30, 1992. The primary cases were cancer of the lungs, liver, skin and breast. In addition, 18 other types of tumors were treated.This method is especially suitable for elderly or weak patients who are unable to endure surgery, radiation or chemotherapy.The ECT method was shown to be very effective for superficial tumors and was comparable to or better than conventional surgery, radiation or chemotherapy for deep tumors.This alternative method is simple and economical. In order to make this method available for patients in the United States, basic research must be conducted before it can be clinically tested.In collaboration with the Chinese scientists, pilot studies were designed to obtain preliminary results for quantifying dose response relationships in animals. Mechanisms of tumor response would be studied by measuring changes in a cellular environment. In future large scale studies, inter- disciplinary research would be conducted combining expertise in electrical engineering, physiology, biochemistry, cell biology, immunology, pathology, chemotherapy and radiation. The engineering study would investigate tumor tissue conductivity, current distribution and electrode configuration.The treatment method would be standardized so that results from different hospitals can be compared. Biological studies would quantify dose response relationships in tumors of various sizes. Physiological and histological effects would be studied. Immune response to ECT would be examined in detail. Combinations of ECT with radiation and chemotherapy would be explored. Laboratory results would be used to design clinical protocols. The goal is to make electrochemical treatment a useful method for fighting cancer.